bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero One's Justice 2
2 |romaji= Boku no Hīrō Akademia Wanzu Jasutisu 2 |developer= |publisher= |genre= Fighting |platform= PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One & PC |players= 1-4 Players |japanese= March 12th 2020 |english= March 13th 2020 }} My Hero One's Justice 2, also known as 2|Boku no Hīrō Akademia Wanzu Jasutisu 2}} in Japan, is an upcoming 3D battle action fighter video game. It is a sequel to 2018's ''My Hero One's Justice. It is expected to launch March 12th 2020 in Japan and March 13th 2020 in the West on the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Xbox One. Description Features *Choose to play either heroes or villains from the series. *The ability to walk/run on walls or the side of buildings. *The ability to destroy stage environments. *The Sidekick System allows you to choose sidekicks to aid you during battle and do combos. Another player can play as a sidekick, allowing for up for 4 players to fight it out in a 2v2 game mode. *The ability to use a superpower and unleash a move that does a heavy amount of damage. *The roster has been expanded to include characters from the Shie Hassaikai Arc. *The game utilizes a new stamina system, which is drained when doing Dash Cancels, Wall Running & Quickstepping. *Single player matches both offline and online *New team plus ultras *More customization Characters Playable Characters Returning Characters *All For One *All Might *Dabi *Denki Kaminari *Eijiro Kirishima *Endeavor *Fumikage Tokoyami *Gran Torino *Himiko Toga *Inasa Yoarashi *Izuku Midoriya *Izuku Midoriya (One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style) *Katsuki Bakugo *Kyoka Jiro *Momo Yaoyorozu *Muscular *Ochaco Uraraka *Shota Aizawa *Shoto Todoroki *Stain *Tenya Iida *Tomura Shigaraki *Tsuyu Asui New Characters *Camie Utsushimi *Fat Gum *Gang Orca *Izuku Midoriya (One For All: Full Cowl - 100%) *Kendo Rappa *Mina Ashido *Minoru Mineta *Mirio Togata *Mr. Compress *Nejire Hado *Nomu (Pre-order Bonus) *Overhaul *Overhaul (Fused with Shin Nemoto) *Sir Nighteye *Seiji Shishikura *Tamaki Amajiki *Tomura Shigaraki (Quirk Awakened) *Twice Non-Playable Characters * Eri Stages Gallery One's Justice 2 Key Visual.png|One's Justice 2 Key Visual. My Hero One's Justice 2 English Logo.png|English logo. My Hero Academia One's Justice 2 Logo (Japanese).png|Japanese logo. Izuku Midoriya One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Deku. Katsuki Bakugo One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Bakugo. Ochaco Uraraka One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Uravity. Shoto Todoroki One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Shoto. Eijiro Kirishima One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Red Riot. Momo Yaoyorozu One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Creati Mina Ashido One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Pinky. Minoru Mineta One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Grape Juice. Tsuyu Asui One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Froppy. Denki Kaminari One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Chargebolt. Kyoka Jiro One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Earphone Jack. Fumikage Tokoyami One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Tsukuyomi. Tenya Iida One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Ingenium. All Might One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of All Might. Endeavor One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Endeavor Mirai Sasaki One's Justice 2.png|In-game render of Sir Nighteye. Taishiro Toyomitsu One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Fat Gum. Mirio Togata One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Lemillion. Nejire Hado One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Nejire Chan. Tamaki Amajiki One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Suneater. Inasa Yoarashi One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Gale Force. Seiji Shishikura One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Sisicross. Camie Utsushimi One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Maboromicamie. All For One One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of All For One. Tomura Shigaraki One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Tomura Shigaraki. Dabi One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Dabi. Himiko Toga One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Himiko Toga. Atsuhiro Sako One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Mr. Compress. Jin Bubaigawara One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Twice. Muscular One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Muscular. Kai Chisaki One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Overhaul. Chisaki Ver.2.png|In-game render of Overhaul Version 2/fused with Shin Nemoto. Kendo Rappa One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Kendo Rappa. Chizome Akaguro One's Justice 2 Design.png|In-game render of Stain. Deku 100% FC.png|In-game render of Deku 100% Full Cowl. Videos *Teaser Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm9Pz4cauEs *Announcement Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8tD0yhpD3M *The first Bandai Namco Brief, which goes over more details about the game alongside other upcoming titles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9j-7AaN6FEA *Character Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iHinpfNZSI References External Links *Official Website (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Games Category:Non-Canon